Half of Our Wish
by Naoto4Shirogane
Summary: '..separuhnya lagi…' Roppi menyentuh pipi Tsukishima '…aku berharap aku bisa hidup bersamamu untuk selama-lamanya..'  RubyMoon


Disclaimer : seperti biasa, punya Narita-sensei...(soalnya kalo ini punya saya, saya bakal bikin alter ego jadi official ene)

Warning : Typo(s), gaje, agak maksa, OOC, ending kayanya (sangat) aneh.. ;3; ...Happy reading saja deh ;w;

* * *

><p><strong>HALF OF OUR WISH<strong>

Hujan turun dengan perlahan, membasahi bumi dengan tetesan airnya. Tapi, pemuda itu masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Tidak, ia hanya belum rela meninggalkan orang yang paling ia kasihi itu tertidur selamanya sendirian dibawah tanah.

"Tsukishima..ayo kita pulang.. Hujan sudah mulai turun.." ucap seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam tapi memiliki aksen pink itu sambil berjalan mendekati pemuda itu dengan membawa sebuah payung hitam.

"…Aku..tidak mau pulang, Delic-nii.." gumam Tsukishima sambil menunduk.

"Tapi nanti kau bisa sakit kalau hujan-hujanan.. Pulang, ya?" bujuk Delic sambil memayungi Tsukishima dengan payung yang ia bawa.

Tsukishima menggeleng.

"Tsuki..mau bagaimanapun juga, Roppi sudah tidak ada. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan berdiri disini dan berharap Roppi hidup kembali, bukan?" ucap Delic sambil menghela nafas.

"..Aku tahu..tapi.." Tsukishima mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku merasa..aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Roppi-san disini..sendirian.."

"Tsuki-"

"Aku mengerti kalau Delic-nii mengkhawatirkanku..tapi tolong biarkan aku disini..aku ingin sendirian.." ucap Tsukishima sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Delic menatap Tsukishima dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah..tapi kau tidak boleh hujan-hujanan. Setidaknya, pakailah payung ini." ucap Delic sambil memberikan payung itu kepada Tsukishima.

"E-Eh? Tapi bagaimana dengan Delic-nii?" tanya Tsukishima sambil menatap Delic.

"Aku akan segera pergi ke mobil Tsugaru-nii. Kau..ingat jalan pulang, kan?" tanya Delic khawatir.

"Iya..aku ingat, kok! Jangan khawatir!" jawab Tsukishima sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah..cepat pulang, ya?" ucap Delic sambil mengelus kepala Tsukishima dan berbalik menuju mobil Tsugaru.

Tsukishima memandang punggung Delic sampai ia menghilang dari pandangannya. Perhatiannya kembali terpusat pada sebuah makam yang berada didepannya. Makam Orihara Roppi.

"..Andai saja aku tidak melewati tempat itu..kau pasti..masih hidup sampai saat ini.."

* * *

><p><strong><em>[2 hari yang lalu…]<em>**

"_Bagaimana tadi kuenya, Roppi-san? A-apa kau suka?" tanya Tsukishima sambil melirik Roppi. Mereka baru saja selesai makan kue disebuah toko kue baru di Ikebukuro._

_Roppi mengangguk._

"_Syukurlah..aku senang kalau Roppi-san suka.." ucap Tsukishima sambil tersenyum._

"_..bagaimana denganmu? Apa..kau suka dengan kuenya?" tanya Roppi pelan._

"_E-Eh? Un! Aku suka! Apalagi kue strawberry shortcake tadi!" jawab Tsukishima sedikit terkejut. Tidak biasanya Roppi balas bertanya._

"_Begitukah..? Aku senang kalau kau juga suka dengan kue tadi.." ucap Roppi sambil terus berjalan."Oh iya..apa kita bisa pergi lagi ke toko itu kapan-kapan..?"_

"_Ng? T-Tentu saja!" ucap Tsukishima senang._

"_Janji..?" tanya Roppi sambil menatap Tsukishima._

"_A-Aku janji!" jawab Tsukshima sambil menatap balik Roppi. Wajah Roppi saat itu benar-benar menggemaskan._

"…_eh? Ada apa itu?" tanya Tsukishima yang melihat sebuah papan penghalang jalan didepan mereka._

"…_perbaikan jalan.." jawab Roppi singkat. "Kita harus mencari jalan lain.."_

"_Ung…k-kalau tidak salah kita bisa lewat jalan sebelah sini.. Ayo, Roppi-san.." ucap Tsukishima sambil menggandeng tangan Roppi dan berjalan ke sebuah jalan kecil tak jauh dari tempat itu._

_Roppi melihat sekitarnya. Disana sedang ada pembangunan sebuah gedung dan mereka sedang berjalan dibawah proyek tersebut._

"_..apa tidak apa-apa kita lewat sini..?" tanya Roppi sambil menatap Tsukishima._

"_Eh? Umm..s-sepertinya sih tidak apa-apa.." jawab Tsukishima sambil melihat sekelilingnya. "..uhh…biar kulihat peta rumahku sebentar.." ucapnya lagi sambil merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil peta buatannya._

"_Umm..sepertinya benar arahnya- e-eh!Petaku!" seru Tsukishima karena petanya terbang tertiup angin. Tsukishima berlari mengejarnya dan ketika kertas itu mendarat ditanah, Tsukishima bergegas memungutnya, tapi.._

"_Nak! Awaaas!"seru sebuah suara dari atas proyek itu._

"_Eh?"_

**_BRUAK!_**

_Sebuah besi penyangga bangunan terjatuh tepat diatas Tsukishima._

"…_Tsukishima..Kau..tidak apa-apa..?"_

"…_? R-Roppi-san..?"_

_Sebelum besi itu jatuh menimpa Tsukishima, Roppi sudah terlebih dahulu mendorongnya tapi akibatnya, dia sendiri yang tertimpa besi tersebut._

"_Nak! Kau tidak apa-ap-? G-gawat! Cepat panggil ambulans!" seru salah seorang pekerja yang melihat kejadian itu._

"_R-Roppi-san! K-Kau…" Tsukishima tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Suara tangis sudah menutup kata-kata yang hendak ia keluarkan._

"_Hhh..jangan menangis..aku..tidak suka melihatmu menangis.." ucap Roppi pelan._

"_T-Tapi.."_

"_Ini..pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasa kalau hidupku ternyata ada gunanya..lihat..aku setidaknya berhasil menyelamatkanmu.."ucap Roppi sambil tersenyum kecil._

"_J-Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Roppi-san..Hidupmu selalu berguna, kok! Ngg..a-aku akan mencoba menggeser besi ini.." gumam Tsukishima sambil mencoba untuk berhenti menangis._

"…_."_

_Tsukishima berdiri dan mencoba menggeser besi tersebut._

"…_sudahlah, Tsukishima..aku tidak apa-apa, kok.." ucap Roppi sambil memperhatikan Tsukishima._

"_Tidak..aku..aku juga mau berguna untuk Roppi-san!" ucap Tsukishima sambil terus berusaha mengangkat besi itu. Tak disangka, ternyata ia mampu mengangkatnya walaupun tidak bisa sampai menggesernya terlalu jauh._

"_..hmm..ternyata..keluarga Heiwajima memang memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa.." ucap Roppi sambil tertawa kecil._

_Tsukishima mengangkat tubuh Roppi dan membaringkannya ditempat yang lebih aman._

"_Ambulans sudah datang!" seru seseorang. Tak lama, datang tim medis dan mereka mengangkat Roppi menuju mobil ambulans._

"_Roppi-san…maafkan aku…" gumam Tsukishima sambil menunduk._

"_Bagaimana keadaannya, dokter?" tanya Izaya cemas. Mereka semua datang setelah ditelepon pihak rumah sakit._

"_Roppi-san kehilangan banyak sekali darah dan organ tubuhnya banyak yang rusak..saya tidak menjamin ia..bisa benar-benar sembuh.." ucap dokter tersebut._

"_Begitu..apa kami boleh melihatnya sekarang?" tanya Izaya lagi._

_Dokter itu mengangguk._

_CKLEK_

_Pintu ruangan dirumah sakit itu terbuka. Disana terbaring sosok Roppi. Tubuhnya bergantung pada alat-alat kedokteran. Disisinya ada Tsukishima yang tertidur sambil memegang tangan Roppi._

"_Tsukishima-kun! Kenapa anda tidur disini? Anda bisa sakit!" ucap dokter itu sambil membangunkan Tsukishima._

"_Tsuki!" seru Tsugaru sambil berlari menghampiri Tsukishima dan memeluknya dengan perasaan khawatir._

"…_aku..menyakitinya, Tsugaru-nii…ini semua salahku.." gumam Tsukishima pelan. Air mata mulai menetes dari mata merahnya._

"_Sudah..jangan menangis, Tsuki..Roppi-kun pasti akan baik-baik saja..kau jangan menangis, ya?" ucap Tsugaru sambil mengelus kepala Tsukishima._

"_Tapi..kalau saja aku tidak lewat jalan itu..dan Roppi-san tidak menyelamatkanku..dia pasti baik-baik saja saat ini.." gumam Tsukishima sambil menangis._

"_...lebih baik aku yang begini dibandingkan denganmu, Tsukishima.." gumam sebuah suara._

_Pandangan mereka tertuju pada sumber suara itu._

"_R-Roppi-san..?" ucap Tsukishima sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Roppi._

"_Lagi-lagi..kau menangis..berhentilah menangis..aku..tidak suka.." gumam Roppi terengah-engah._

"_Roppi! Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk berbicara! N-nanti kau malah tambah parah!" seru Psyche khawatir._

"_Biarkan aku berbicara, Psyche..aku..tidak punya banyak waktu lagi.."ucap Roppi sambil tersenyum kecil._

"_B-Bicara apa kau, Roppi? Kau akan sembuh dan keluar dari sini! Jangan…bicara hal yang menakutkan seperti itu.." ucap Hibiya sambil menunduk. Ini pertama kalinya ia memanggil Roppi bukan dengan sebutan 'rakyat biasa'._

"_Huh..aku tidak butuh..aku tidak mau hidup bersama dengan kalian dan dikelilingi manusia.." gumam Roppi sambil menghela nafas. "..tapi..kalau aku bisa hidup bersama denganTsukishima…kurasa…hal itu tidak buruk juga…"_

**_PIIIIIIIIIII-_**

_Waktu dalam ruangan itu seakan-akan berhenti. Tak lama, tim dokter masuk kedalam ruangan dengan membawa peralatan-peralatan yang mereka butuhkan dan mereka semua diminta untuk pergi keluar dari ruangan Roppi._

"…_maaf..kami..sudah berusaha semampu kami.."ucap dokter itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya._

_Hampir saja dokter itu dihajar Shizuo kalau saja ia tidak ditahan oleh yang lainnya._

'…_..ini semua…salahku…'batin Tsukishima. Tidak ada lagi Roppi-san dalam dunia kecilnya._

* * *

><p>"Ne, Roppi-san…apa kau marah karena kau tidak bisa ada dalam dunia ini lagi? Maaf..aku tidak bisa menepati janji untuk pergi ke toko kue itu lagi.. aku…aku bukan anak yang baik.." ucap Tsukishima sambil menunduk.<p>

_'..shima...Tsukishima…'_

"..eh? R-Roppi-san?" gumam Tsukishima sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

_'Aku ada disini..'_

Tsukishima mengangkat kepalanya. Ya, ia bisa melihat Roppi sedang duduk diatas batu nisan itu dengan pakaiannya yang biasa. Baju hitam, celana hitam, dan jaket hitam dengan bulu merah.

"R-Roppi-san..? Uhh..a-aku pasti berhalusinasi.." ucap Tsukishima sambil mengusap matanya.

_'Ya, ya..kau hanya berhalusinasi, kok…. Hei..kau..menangis lagi..?'_ tanya Roppi khawatir. Ia ingin sekali menyeka air mata itu. Sayang, ia sudah tidak bisa benar-benar menyentuhnya sekarang.

"Roppi-san..kenapa tadi kau tidak muncul..?" tanya Tsukishima sambil memandang Roppi yang agak transparan didepannya.

_'Aku tidak mau..tadi ada banyak manusia…'_ jawab Roppi dengan ketus.

"Hmm..jawaban yang 'Roppi-san' sekali.. ahahaha.." komentar Tsukishima sambil tersenyum lembut.

_'Apa maksudmu, Tsukishima? Kau mengejekku?'_ tanya Roppi sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"E-Eeh? Bukan itu maksudku, Roppi-san! Aku hanya bilang kalau jawaban seperti itu memang hanya Roppi-san yang bisa melontarkannya..Itu maksudku.." jelas Tsukishima agak panik.

_'Begitukah..? Aku memang orang aneh jadi memang jawaban aneh seperti itulah yang bisa kuberikan.'_ ucap Roppi sambil menghela nafas.

"Roppi-san tidak aneh, kok!" ucap Tsukishima sambil cemberut sedikit.

_'Cuma kau yang bilang aku ini tidak aneh. Jangan-jangan kau juga aneh..'_ ucap Roppi sambil menatap Tsukishima.

"Mungkin..mungkin aku memang aneh juga ya, Roppi-san.." ucap Tsukishima sambil tersenyum kecil.

_'..nee, Tsukishima..'_ gumam Roppisambil menunduk.

"Ng?"

_'..kenapa..tadi kau menangis..?'_ tanya Roppi sambil menatap Tsukishima dengan mata rubynya.

"…karena..aku menyesal..gara-gara aku, Roppi-san jadi begini.." air mata mulai memenuhi pelupuk mata Tsukishima.

_'Ini bukan salahmu. Ini memang kemauanku..'_ ucap Roppi beranjak turun dari batu nisannya.

"Tapi-"

_'Ne, Tsukishima.. kau tidak perlu menyesal. Lagipula, berkat kejadian itu, aku tidak perlu lagi hidup dikelilingi manusia. Separuh dari keinginanku sudah tercapai berkatmu.'_ ucap Roppi lagi.

"Separuh keinginan Roppi-san? L-lalu..separuhnya lagi?" tanya Tsukishima agak penasaran.

_'..separuhnya lagi…' Roppi menyentuh pipi Tsukishima '_…aku berharap aku bisa hidup bersamamu untuk selama-lamanya..'

"Roppi-san…a-aku-" Tsukishima terdiam. Dia bisa melihat tubuh Roppi sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang.

_'…ah..sepertinya waktuku sudah habis, ya?'_ ucap Roppi sambil tersenyum sedih.

"R-Roppi-san! Jangan pergi..a-aku tidak mau Roppi-san pergi!" ucap Tsukishima sambil menangis.

_'Sudah kubilang jangan menangis..'_ Roppi memeluk Tsukishima dan berkata lagi, _'..aku akan selalu ada disisimu walaupun kau tidak bisa melihatku..'_

"B-benarkah itu..?" tanya Tsukishima sambil menatap Roppi.

Roppi mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"..akhirnya separuh dari harapanku terwujud juga..baru saja.." gumam Tsukishima sambil tersenyum kecil.

_'Oh ya? Apa itu kalau aku boleh tahu?'_ tanya Roppi sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku bisa melihat Roppi-san tersenyum d-dan…umm..a-apa yang tadi Roppi-san bilang itu..boleh aku hitung sebagai pernyataan cinta..?" tanya Tsukishima malu-malu.

_'…ahaha…ahahahaha! Ya,ya, Tsukishima…Kau boleh bilang itu adalah pernyataan cintaku…ah..ternyata aku masih bisa mencintai manusia…terima kasih, Tsuki..berkat dirimu, Izaya tidak akan bilang lagi kalau aku misanthrophy…'_ Roppi tertawa lepas dan menatap Tsukishima. Wujudnya sudah mulai semakin menghilang. _'…jadi..haruskah kubilang selamat tinggal? Ataukah sampai jumpa?'_

"Tidak keduanya, Roppi-san..kau bilang kau akan selalu ada disisiku jadi ini bukan perpisahan.." ucap Tsukishima sambil menyeka air matanya.

_'Kalau begitu sebagai gantinya…'_ Roppi mencium pipi Tsukishima dan berkata, _'Aku mencintaimu..'_

Tsukishima menyentuh pipinya. Hangat..walaupun Roppi sudah tidak berwujud manusia, perasaan yang ia berikan terasa begitu hangat bagi Tsukishima.

"…Aku juga mencintaimu, Roppi-san..selalu..selamanya.."

**END**

* * *

><p>...maaf kalo saya bikin FF gaje ;[]; -sembah2-<p>

Berminat me-review..? ;-;


End file.
